1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines and more specifically relates to an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine for providing an overall body exercise machine that allows virtually every muscle in the body to work anaerobically or aerobically, at the user""s choosing, while the user is lying down on their back to take pressure off the user""s spine, and working most muscles through a minimal or up to a full range of motion at the user""s choosing, which motions can be in one of several directions or arcs at the user""s choosing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise machines of various types have been in use for many years directed to accomplishing many types of fitness results. Typically, exercise machines include many types of exercise devices that perform either a single exercise or multiple exercises using different muscle groups and movements. The devices generally utilize weights, springs, resistance devices or pulleys and sometimes enable the user to create motion against the gravity affect on the user""s body weight.
One main problem with conventional exercise machines is that most machines or devices or free weights, like barbells and dumbbells, only allow for a limited range of motion and limited muscle groups working at one time. Another problem with conventional exercise machines is that they provide either aerobic or anaerobic exercises, but usually not both, and the machines usually focus on one motion repetitively. A further problem with conventional exercise machine is that there is no capability of providing a right and left coordinating, balancing type action while making use of many muscle groups and performing the exercise without the compressing effect of gravity on the spine.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an overall body exercise machine that allows virtually every muscle in the body to work anaerobically or aerobically, at the user""s choosing, while lying down on the user""s back to take pressure off the user""s spine, and working most muscles through a minimal or up to a full range of motion at the user""s choosing, which motions can be in one of several directions or arcs at the user""s choosing.
The present invention provides a new antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine construction which can be utilized for providing an overall body exercise machine that allows virtually every muscle in the body to work anaerobically or aerobically, at the user""s choosing, while lying down on one""s back to take pressure off the user""s spine, and working most muscles through a minimal or up to a full range of motion at the user""s choosing, which motions can be in one of several directions or arcs at the user""s choosing.
The construction generally includes a base frame with parallel frame members and supporting cross segments horizontally and vertically to a second or top parallel frame member mounted above the first frame member. The base frame includes a first end and a second end, with the first end having frame adjustment elements to accept arm apparatuses and the second end having frame adjustment elements to accept leg apparatuses. Mounted on top of the base frame top parallel members are padded bench apparatuses, one for the torso and one for the hips. Adjustably fitted to the first end of the base frame are arm apparatuses for each arm, and at the second end of the base frame is an adjustably fitted leg apparatus. Each of the two arm apparatuses and one leg apparatus have a first end and a second end, the first ends having an adjustable fitting for width for arms and length for arms and legs and a second end having a handle for arms and a pedal for the feet with a tension device in communication with the middle of the length of each of the arm and leg apparatuses. The base frame forms an elongate two-tiered structure with an adjustable fitting section of the frame for adjusting the frame length approximately near the first end. The middle of the length of the base frame has a spring or shock absorber type structure to allow the middle top level of the base frame, supporting the seat and torso apparatuses, to have an up and down motion to allow for abdominal flexion of the user permitted by a pivoting action of the seat and torso apparatus sections of the upper level of the base frame. The seat and torso apparatus sections are permitted to pivot in a seesaw type action by a fulcrum cross piece under and supporting the center of each bench section.
The bench apparatus is an elongate covered padded structure commonly found in the market place, preferably in two sections, a torso supporting section and a hip supporting section. Attached to the first end of the torso section is a similarly padded headrest section. The arm apparatuses are an elongate structure having a first end, a middle section and a second end. The first end has a rotatable handle perpendicular to an adjustable length arm adjoining a middle section having a tension creating or releasing device, and a second end adaptably fitted to the base frame first end adjustable vertical arm accepting section. The leg apparatus is an elongate structure having a first end, a middle section, and a second end with two opposable rotating arm pedal parts. The first end adaptably and adjustably fits into the leg accepting section of the base frame second end. The length of the first end of the leg apparatus is adjustable along its length to the middle section. The middle section of the leg apparatus is adaptably and rotatingly adjoined to a tension creating and releasing device. The second ends of the leg apparatus are opposing arm type structures, each rotating outwardly and circularly around the axis of the tension device, and having a pedal structure on each end perpendicular to the adjustable arm length extending from the tension device.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways and is only limited to the claims attached hereto. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting the scope of the present invention.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine for providing an overall body exercise machine that allows virtually every muscle in the body to work anaerobically or aerobically, at the user""s choosing, while lying down on one""s back to take pressure off the user""s spine, and working most muscles through a minimal or up to a full range of motion at the user""s choosing, which motions can be in one of several directions or arcs at the user""s choosing.
Another object is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that allows for a minimal or all the way up to a fully extended range of motion of the user""s limbs.
Another object is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that allows the simultaneous use of almost every muscle group in the user""s body.
Another object is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that allows the user to perform a full body workout without the detrimental compressing effects of gravity on the spine while exercising.
Another object is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that allows for a balanced right and left full body action that helps reinforce coordination and body control for the user.
Another object is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that allows the user to exercise aerobically or anaerobically with simple resistance creating or releasing devices so that many goals can be accomplished like toning, slimming, building muscle mass, or cardiovascular efficiency.
Another object is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that is light, inexpensive, portable, easily stored, small and compact.
Another object is to provide an antigravity full range of motion four limb dry swim exercise machine that is fin for a user to use, because of it""s versatility in ranges of motion, directions of motion, amount of resistance, and the ability to use more muscles than other exercise machines or devices, therefore allowing a full body workout in much less time.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear to one skilled in the art and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To accomplish the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated without departing from the scope of the present invention.